Sparks Fly
by hmj97
Summary: Could a simple fireworks display rekindle the flame between Rikki and Zane? One-shot, taking place two and a half months after season 3.


Happy 4th of July everybody! Story all in Rikki's POV.

* * *

I was sitting in the front of the trailer park, randomly picking at the grass and weeds. I was in a black tank with light blue denim shorts, with my hair lazily put in two side braids. Fit for another hot, cloudless day.

Just then, I saw two girls come into my eyesight. One looked to have dark brown hair, the other a dirty blond. As they came closer into view, I took notice that they were both tan-complexed girls.

I knew who they were. I was not going to talk to _them_ today. In fact, I didn't feel like talking to _anyone_ that day.

I felt pretty arrogant, so I simply turned my head.

I felt a warm hand gently touch my shoulder and slowly pull me into a warm, reassuring hug.

I didn't dare look over. I just kept staring at they sky, opposite the mysterious person. I had a fifty-fifty chance of guessing who it was, anyway.

"Rikki, what's going on?" It was Bella.

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing."

I heard the rustling and slight kicking of gravel behind me. Cleo.

As she approached me, she sat opposite Bella, on the other side of me.

"Rikki. Come on! Have you forgot what day it is?"

I guess I really did forget. And it was obvious Cleo saw the mood I was in and tried acting festive for me.

"It's a Sunday?"

Bella quickly chimed in.

"Yes, it's a Sunday, Rikki. But it's also the fourth of July!"

Almost as if cued, Cleo used her second and last attempt to cheer me up.

"You know that annual fireworks light display they hold just down the street at the July fourth street fair? Well, Bella and I talked, and we'd love to go. We were wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"And why should I?"

Cleo completely ignored me.

"And I heard Will's coming. Come on Rikki! Bella even set up for her band to be there as the opening act!"

That was the breaking point. Time to face facts. Cleo convinced me.

"Fine. I'll go. What time?"

It was Bella's turn.

"Well, it's five o'clock and-"

I heard my cell phone beep and I felt it vibrate in the right pocket of my shorts.

It was a text. From Zane. It read:

**Hey Rikki! i heard about the fair a couple blox from the trailer park. its 5:30 do u wanna go?**

I was already going with my best friends, but I decided against replying.

Face to face with reality, I finished Bella's sentence.

"And it's in half an hour. Let's go!"

I got up, brushed the dead, scattered grass off my grass-imprinted legs and back of my shorts.

Now I was encouraging Cleo and Bella.

"Well?"

Bella had a slight smirk on her face, as if a sign of victory.

"...Well, we better get going. We finished sound check an hour ago. We're due onstage in forty-five."

I was hoping for a ride. Then I realized it _was _just right there.

"We're walking, aren't we?" It was a stupid, painful question. I knew the answer. I just kinda... blurted that one out. From here to the street fair, it was about a ten minute walk.

Trying to look somewhat formal for the event, I pulled my curly hair out of the tight side braids I had put them in, using the thin, black hairbands as bracelets.

**{~::~}  
**

It wasn't until I got there that deep, dark sadness washed over me.

A couple years beforehand, me and Emma went to this. July fourth, 2007.

Cleo got grounded, but she said she was able to go outside on her front porch and watch the fireworks light up the sky. But Emma and I had the _best_ time. We ate popcorn, cotton candy, and socialized. Well, Emma did. I just sat on a nearby bench until she was done. She'd walk over to me and invite me to go to Mako with her. We'd swim to the moon pool and watch the fireworks light up the sky above us. It was... brilliant. Emma... Mako...

Of course, Cleo had to snap me out of my daydream.

"Rikki? Hello? I found Will..."

"Oh. Will! Hi! Uh, thanks for coming!"

He smiled and nodded, then turned his head in the direction of the stage, where Bella was setting up the mic, and the others seemed to be tuning their instruments.

After a while, they started opening with an introduction. Of course, Bella put her voice to good use.

"Hello everybody! How's everyone doing tonight?"

In response, the large crowd roared with wild cheers and applause.

"My name is Bella, this is my band, and we are performing for you guys tonight!"

Once again, nearly deafening cheering and applauding. Then Bella made a stop hand motion, signaling desired silence. The crowd obeyed.

The music then started, and soon after, Bella started singing "Think About You". When she reached the first chorus, she looked over and winked at Will.

Bella is just awesome. She has so much charisma. But all the same, she's a real friend. Well, I kinda have to say that cuz of the mermaid secret. But in all honesty, Bella's a true friend.

It felt like ages had passed in between the times of Bella finishing "Think About You" and when I walked off, or so it seemed, because it was already dark. I had guessed that within fifteen minutes, the sky was ready to be lit with the dazzling, multicolor lights that would look fantastic against the pitch-black backdrop.

I was only walking when I heard someone yelling my name. It seemed only as if it was faint; distinct, like a few hundred feet away from me.

My name came up again and was yelled repeatedly. The mysterious caller was a guy, and I heard faint, heavy breathing at the same time that I heard fast-paced footsteps, so I assumed the guy was running.

But I didn't turn around. I just kept walking, holding my head high. With this kind of business, there could be one hundred Rikki's around here, and at least five hundred Lisa's.

Now it appeared he was right behind me, but then again, so far away, mixed with the infinite human beings in the area.

"Rikki!"

Closer...closer...closer...

"Rikki!"

Hey... I recognize that voice...

I finally whirled around.

"Zane?"

"Well, you got my text, didn't you?" he queried with a smile.

"Well, I did, but-"

My phone. Again. I pulled it out of the same light blue denim jean shorts pocket from earlier.

It was Emma!

**Hey Rikki! im visiting 4 the 4th! wanna go 2 mako and watch the sky?**

I gradually spread a wide grin on my face. Surely, Zane noticed.

"Uh, Rikki? Who was that?"

Without even thinking, I told him. Then again, why shouldn't I have? I told him at graduation that we were just friends, so no harm done, right?

"Emma! She's back! She wants me to go to Mako with her!"

Zane sighed, threw his hands in the air, and clearly looked annoyed.

"Then go."

I could see where this was going.

"Zane, what is your problem with it?"

"Rikki, my problem with it is you're always there, and never with me!"

"Oh, so now you _want _me to be with you?"

"You know what, Rikki? Just do as you please. Who am I to care?"

"See, Zane? This is what I hate."

I could see we were starting to draw a crowd. I didn't care. I just kept going.

"Whenever I go off and do something that you don't like, you throw a fit."

It appeared as though Zane completely ignored me.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Will _would_ take better care of you and the girls."

"This is _exactly _what I mean! I-I hate the way you deal with things! I hate that you're too lazy to do stuff! I hate that you kissed Sophie! I hate that you think you can get away with everything! I hate your personality! I... I hate EVERYTHING about you!"

Much like a bomb, there was a countdown, and BAM! There I go.

The crowd was _much_ bigger now. Maybe around seven hundred people?

But wait...

Just when I said that I hated everything about Zane, a rainbow firework started rocketing off into the sky, starting off the light show of the year.

Right as it took off, Zane took it upon himself to kiss me.

It was an awkward kiss at first. No, not awkward. I was furious. I had just told him that I hated everything about him, and he says sorry by _kissing_ me?

But I quickly dismissed it. Zane and I had been like this for years.

Considering that, I just kissed him back, as the same first rainbow firework scattered across the sky, spreading fantastic, immense light everywhere.

Maybe everything was going to be okay. Just maybe...


End file.
